


Tumblr Prompt- Practice

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: "Could you do a prompt where Dean and Cas are in high school and they’re both in the football team so whenever they’re in the changing room, they take glances at each other whenever the other isn’t looking? And one day they get caught staring and things just escalate from there? With Bottom!Dean please."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt sent to omgsuchdestiel.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I'll write pretty much anything you send there and if you want you can send anonymously. (You Don't need a tumblr to send one either just type in the URL)

Cas was fucking hot and an amazing wide receiver, and Dean couldn’t stop looking at him. They always said that a wide receiver needs ‘sure hands’- which was supposed to mean some shit about always catching the ball, but Dean was obsessed with those hands- wanted them on every inch of his body. Sure fucking good hands that Dean couldn’t stop thinking about finding their way down, sinking deep into his- “Get your head out of your ass, tight end! I need you fast and focused.” 

Dean looked away from Castiel and down at the football sitting by his feet that he was supposed to have caught. Oops. Little did Dean know, the second he was concentrating on actually playing, Cas was staring at his ass because god damn Dean Winchester was the hottest tight end that Castiel had ever seen, and while everyone used ‘tight end’ to make fun of Dean and call him gay, Cas day-dreamed about that fucking ass and how tight it really was- fuck he needed to stop popping boners during practice. “Coach! Can I turn in ten minutes early? I’ve got work early today and I’ve got to shower.”

Cas smiled nervously towards his coach and nearly ran when he was waved away, of course catching a few glances at Dean and his beautiful ass- and shit he was staring and shit Dean totally saw him. And shit Dean totally gave him the up and down like he fucking wanted it. Fuck. Cas needed that shower right now. When he got into the locker room he immediately started pulling off clothes with a certain amount of urgency- and of course his thoughts were trailing to Dean.

His first thought was Dean walking in right now, seeing him naked, but then he turned on the water, stepped under it and all he could think about was Dean in there with him, sucking his cock, looking all pretty and graceful with water wetting his hair and fuck- those eyelashes, fluttering all gentle like a fucking princess while looking up at him. Before Cas knew it he was stroking himself gently, one hand against the wall and one moving progressively faster, his thumb dragging over the head of his dick gently as he tried not to moan.

Cas was biting his lip, jerking himself faster and closer to the edge- and it was so wrong to be doing this, especially here where someone could walk in and see him but it felt so good. He closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild. He could picture himself fucking Dean, pushing the other boy against the shower wall, but he could also imagine Dean pressed against him, jerking off his cock for him and- shit he was so close. 

When Dean walked in he heard the shower, and he knew it was Cas- but when he heard a muffled moan, an attempt at covering a noise- he knew exactly what was going on. Despite his normal shy avoidance that never failed to give him blue balls for eternity, he walked right in front of the showers catching a glimpse of Cas’ dick and forcing himself not to start drooling. “Heya, Cas.” Dean grinned when Castiel nearly slipped and fell, turning to Dean and covering his erection.

“Dean! Hi, how did you get in here early?” Cas was ready to disappear- maybe die on the spot- until Dean started undressing right in front of him, shirtless before he spoke again. “Have to pick up my brother from soccer practice, he can wait though, can’t he?” Cas coughed nervously when Dean was down to only a jock strap, staring at the perfect ‘v’ that he knew led to the main attraction. Dean of course bent over to show his ass, to show that he knew what Cas wanted, while he picked up the clothes that he had let fall to the floor. 

Cas couldn’t help but stare as Dean shoved his clothes into a locker before pulling down and stepping out of the only thing still hiding his erection before stepping into the showers next to Cas and under the warm water. Castiel thought he was going to malfunction with Dean Winchester right next to him- completely naked and even fucking hotter than he could have thought. “Shit, we don’t have a lot of time- 5 minutes or something now?” 

Dean grinned and reached down to wrap a hand around Cas’ hard cock, laughing when a breathy moan filled the air at the unexpected touch. “Don’t care, want your cock in my ass- on my ass- in the general area, don’t really care.” Cas took a shaky breath, reaching out to grab Dean’s ass and biting his lip at Dean’s groan of a reaction. Obviously Dean enjoyed just the feeling of being touched, and Cas couldn’t help but think about having more time to tease, touch Dean in all the right places.

After about 30 seconds of time wasted on ass groping and Dean moaning way too loud for comfort, it was Dean himself who turned around and pressed himself against the shower wall, showing off his ass and welcoming Cas to come closer. Dean closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open as Cas’ hands rested on his chest, pushing his back against Castiel’s stomach as an amazingly hard cock rested against his ass. “Jesus fucking Christ- can I…?”

“Just use me to get off, Cas, rub your cock against my ass- please.” Dean was biting his lip, trying to stay quiet while Cas thrusted against him and gained a good grip on his hips. He started jerking himself off, keeping one hand on the wall to hold him up while his other worked quickly. He was almost embarrassed by how quickly he knew he could come if they kept this up- nothing in him just a hard dick frotting against his ass faster and faster…

Cas moved one of his hands, gliding it along Dean’s chest and teasing a nipple along the way, grinning when Dean moaned louder and gripping himself harder. He was nearing the edge just as fast as Dean, the glide of wet skin against skin driving him crazy. “Dean, I’m gonna come- so close.” Dean let out a small and accidental whimper before pushing back against Cas, wishing that that cock was really inside him. “Come on me Cas, please, want you to make a fucking mess on me.”

A few more words, a little more begging and Cas was over the edge and spilling over Dean’s back, watching as the white dripped down his ass. A few seconds later Dean’s knees were going weak and he was coming onto the shower floor, hoping that all of it was successfully going down the drain as he moaned too loud and too desperate to care. With no warning the two of them heard the door from outside into the locker room open and Dean jumped from his spot, turning on the shower next to Castiel’s. “Hey, Cas and Tight End are showering together, maybe they’re fags or something- Cassie, have you been in Winchester’s tight end?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, and he realized that Cas was doing the same right next to him. He grinned as fucking wide as possible, shouting from his spot. “Not yet, asshole, not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know how showers work- I change in a guys locker room but I don't dare venture near shower territory.


End file.
